Alice in Human Sacrifice
by YugixYamiShipper
Summary: YGO! Characters got lost in Alice in Human Sacrifice. Sucks at summaries. Slight YAOI. I did this based on colors.
1. Alice of the Jade

Author's notes: This suck. Yea, as the title say, and the sentence before this one, this story suck. Like hell, it sucks. Please don't flame. I'm new… Not particular, but this is my first writing, so… Don't flame, well, that came out wrong. You can flame all you like, but take notes: I don't care. I write this merely because I was bored. So… Enjoy?

Warning: There will be some, very little and few, though, violence, so… er… Read on! I do not own Vocaloid or Yu-Gi-Oh! Cause guess what happen if it belongs to me? Yay! Definitely not 4kids. And yes, my grammar suck, but at least I've tried?I didn't make this as characters' personalities. This is all about the color.

 _Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.

 **'I don't want to disappear this way.**

 **How can I make people dream of me?'**

The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.

 _'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world'._

\- Aibou! I told you I was getting your groceries!

A young man childishly whined onto the phone. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of seven large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges, and of course, it was anti-gravity. His brilliant blood-red eyes vibrant like rubies, sharp and very much matured. The man's name was Yami. Over the phone were his _aibou_ -partner. He look almost identical to Yami, save that he was far cry from a young adult, and some of his bangs fell down to his pale, soft skin, over the picturesque violet eyes of his that lighted up sparks of amethysts.

\- Sureeeeee.

Over the line, the normally sweet and gentle voice dripped with sarcasm.

\- Yugi! You've gotta trust me… Ok, I'll admit I got lost.

A sigh from the other end, and since Yami knew him too well, Yugi was probably trying to chill his head.

\- Got it, but next time, I think I'll go, or let Anzu or Shizuka to go with you. I seriously don't want you to get lost in the middle of nowhere.

Yami smirked. He had simply won.

\- See you at home aibou. Also, I put the bags in the front door.

He said, tempting with the shadow magic he owned.

\- Okay, but remembered to return for supper.

\- Sure, love you.

\- Yea, me...

Suddenly, the connection got lost, and all Yami could hear was the very much annoying sound of blurred connection.

\- Okay, so what the bloody hell happened?

He mumbled to himself. Realization hit him hard like a hammer as he found out that the mind link between him and his lover was lost.

\- Yugi?! Yugi?! Can you hear me?

He mentally gave signals and cursed himself for being careless, as no signs were returned. Yami then takes a look around him, searching for a sign of hope, but nothing came out as his result.

\- I swear to Ra I was just walking in Domino, and why did I ended up in this… Forest?

The red-eyes boy glanced around him in vain, founding nothing but a forest full of pine trees. Trees and trees, they stacked up, high and proud, tall and firm. An elegant white road led to the middle of the ridiculously high pine trees ocean was under his shoes.

\- That path…

Yami shrugged off the terrible feeling he had been having ever since appearing in this place, and follow the white-as-snow road.

\- Ah!

He exclaimed as his feet decided to disobey his will and fell down to the rough path. As he gazes behind his back, a sword caught the eyes of our King of Games. The handsome sword was far more fine than anything Yami has seen (Save for Yugi of course.) Carved on the golden hand was fair, ebony bronze letters that read off _Alice of the Spade_ was beautifully decorated by gracious pieces and pieces of rubies in the shape of Jack the Spade. The swell, keen, deadly sharp end was as pure as pearl and as hallucinating as the shadows. It was simply a lovely sight to behold. Bad omen feelings bubbling in his head, boiled his inside and ruined whatever was left of his virtue, leaving only the desire to take the handsome object. This was simply a game between Yami and his desire. Unfortunately, the triumph belonged to his needs. Yami's crimson eyes flashed a deadly ray, all his matured yet kind characteristic evaporated into thin air. The hand that was clutching the sword tightly then changed. Blood gushed out of the back of the palm, leaving a mark of Spade in black as the token of the very first Alice. On Yami's lips, a creepy smile found its way on his face, as he was engulfed by darkness.

\- Excuse me?

A kind, gentle voice got into Yami's hearing. Turning his head, he found an adorable girl. She has a cute, pale face with a lovely smile. Her chestnut eyes glisten with innocence and sweet. Her flaming red hair reached her perfect waist. She resembled what of Shizuka so much. Yami's eyes began to fade into its original state, a bright, kind red color. Behind, a little kid smirked a devious face, as he mouthed "do it, Alice of The Spade", or you shall die. Looking down at his palm, Yami could see it was beginning to pierce. "I don't want to die!" He thought, and as per respond, his eyes faded into dark crimson with the Jack the Spade crest carved deep. Yami did not care whether she was Jounouchi's sister or not, for he was engulfed in wrath:

\- I'm Serenity Wheeler, but you can call me Serenity. Ano… I'm a little lost. Can you help me?

A ray of hope accesses her sparkling eyes. It was, however, futile. Yami's gushing red eyes shined, as he gave off a laugh and slashed her inside open, killing Serenity with her eyes wide with surprise. She whisper her final words, choked with blood in her mouth: "Why…" Yami quietly but grimly lifted the sword up, and with a final wave, Serenity Wheeler was no more. The once nicely dressed clothes he has been no more. A complete red suit adores his body and favored his sword. That day, Yami was gone, and an insane monster was labored.

Days passed by, the white path was now painted with blood red. No survivor was heard when they went through that road. It was now forbidden, as off no matter how many armies arrived and knights on missions, nobody was heard off since walking in that haunting path. Some said it was a fearsome knight that revived, some said it was a resurrected monster, however, no one live long enough to have told the whole story. Until one fateful day…

\- Alice of The Jade has done his job wonderfully. Simply splendid. Let's let him enjoy his little world. We shall seal his fate inside the Crimson Path…

A rabbit-boy, small and young, broke out a fit of giggles. Beautiful pasty white skin and his vapid soulless night black eyes wander in an infinity dream, dark and without sanity. His milky white hair was smooth and silky, and on top of his head were a pair of rabbit's ears, soft threads connected in harmony. Favored his body was a white and black robe with very few laces and a hoodie. His black and white shoes formed sounds when he strolled down the red path, mouth continuously humming the very same melody:

\- The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.  
Cutting down countless creatures, he left a bright red path in his wake.

Upon walking down the path, the little boy came face-to-face with the rumored living hell, Yami himself. Saying nothing, following his instinct, Yami raised his crimson sword, smirking endlessly, muttering:

\- Another one.

The boy then pointed one of his fragile finger at Yami, smiling innocently:

\- Alice of the Jade, you've done your role nicely. Now…

Yami's eyes went wide, as he stared at the metal bars that crashed down. He knew he was trapped. Reaching out the outside, he was like a fallen bird. The boy merely smirked, as he hum the familiar melody:

\- That Alice is in the forest,  
Locked away like a criminal.  
Aside from the path he made in the forest, there is no sign that he existed.

With the final round of laughter, the kid disappeared into nothingness.

\- Oh yeah!

He beamed:

\- No supper.


	2. Alice of the Diamonds

\- Damn that Yugi owes me big!

A certain CEO cursed heavily under his smooth, even breath. His chocolate brown hair flail in the cool autumn breeze freely, while sapphire blue orbs narrowed seriously, deep in thought.

 _Flashback_

\- KAIBA-KUN!

A tricolor-hair boy barge into Kaiba's office, not minding the scene in front of his innocent amethyst eyes. Jounouchi blushed, sitting up properly while Kaiba fixed his pure, snowy white trench coat to where it belonged:

\- Um… Yug, you should knock.

The blond said awkwardly, scratching his golden, now messy hair, caring for his pal's virginity. The called "man" rolled his beautiful eyes:

\- Jounouchi-kun, you know very well I get the treatment too. But wait, that's not what I'm here for! KAIBA-KUN! Yami somehow or another disappeared! The mind link was lost! I… I can't communicate with him!

True to his words, Yugi's iolite eyes was on the verge of tears, holding back his clear, crystal-like liquid for his beloved ex-pharaoh. Jounouchi holds his little friend's shoulder, soothing him, whispering comforts. He shot Kaiba a look that told him everything.

\- Puppy, you don't need to tell me. He's my number one rival, and I won't approve of him disappearing without my permission.

Jounouchi's gaze became gentle as he looked at Kaiba in awed. If not burying his head in his friend's shoulder crying, Yugi would definitely be grateful.

 _Back to the present_

\- Let's see… Yugi said he lost the connection with Yami… here.

Kaiba mumbled to himself, ignorance to the scene that twisted and whirled around him like tornados. Suddenly, his vision began to blurred, and the very last thing his sharp eyes could catch was the sight of a young rabbit boy…

\- Where the hell am I?

Kaiba said under his breath, keeping his poker face still, eyes trailed his surroundings. Since he was very much of an observer, the brown-haired elder caught a glimpse of a certain night-black eyes boy. He does a lip-syncing:

\- Alice of the Diamond, earn your livings well.

With that said, he melted into thin air.

\- What the…

Still amazed by what has conquered before his eyes, the man put his slender fingers into his white trench coat's pocket, only to find sheets of music. Gazing up, all his eyes held captive was the fact that he was not in Domino anymore. Instead, he was in a blue town with sapphire towers and marbled mushroom houses that were embed in blue and blue flags that flew in the windy, clear sky. The fine china set sat proudly on every house's pearl-white table. Villagers busily ran around, muttering and whispering notes for themselves. Favored all the woman's body were set of elegant silky blue gowns and beautiful set of silver diadems. Meanwhile, all the men had handsome cloaks and pure white gloves. Kaiba had no idea what was going on but sang the notes in the music sheets anyway. His deep, baritone voice filled up the air, still not as well as Yami's, though. The idea about his lost rival make him clenched his fist and close his eyes, but still, the harmony melodies still flow through the tower, up the roof and drowned the little village in the alluring sound. As the last note died down, cheers and claps followed suit, echoing the whole town. Kaiba then knew, he was destined to be held here. After that, he sang more and more, and without knowing, his sapphire eyes turned dark blue and formed a crest of King of Diamonds. Kaiba's clothing was turned into that of tanzanite, filled with beads of sapphire music notes and King of Diamonds sign. Slowly, he hallucinates the country to drowned in his deadly illusion and erase their pathetic minds. However, his k slowly changed to false notes, but they don't care, they just wanted their ears to obtain Seto's attractive voice.

The familiar young boy snickered, grinning insanely like he always had:

\- Alice of the Diamonds has put my puzzle pieces together quite well. If I'm not wrong, he seeks for Alice of the Spade, then the same fate shall befall him like how he wished! The Tanzanite town would have a nice gift!

The rabbit ears whirl as the boy spin his head and let out a deep chuckle. He quickly got off his comfort zone and slipped down the comfy over-sized chair, his mouth humming the VERY much familiar tone:

\- The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.

Out of his pure white and raven-like black layers of laces a shiny black shotgun. He grinned as he energetically hop to the Tanzanite Town. There, he easily slipped in to face the famous Seto Kaiba singing in front of the crowd in his deep, beautiful voice. Slowly but grimly, the kid face the gun against the ignorance Kaiba, and a deep, loud BANG sound was heard through the panicked crowds, running for their dear lives, no one dared look back to see that the CEO slowly withered into the shape of a bush full of fake picturesque deep blue roses.

\- That Alice was a rose,

Shot down by a madman.

He makes one bright red flower bloom and admired by all he withers.

The kid smirked, waving his hand carelessly:

\- The puppy will be expecting his master, Alice of the Diamonds. Such a shame he'll never see you now!

And yet again, the stranger mysteriously dissolved into nothingness.


	3. Alice of the Clubs

Author's note: Oh! Hey, guys. I'm sorry for being slow at updating. You know, all the school works. I'm currently having headaches from stressed. No, that's not the word. Ah! _Depressed!_ Yea, that's the word. I'm currently owing 3 subjects that're due tomorrow, and I swear I'm going to commit seppuku if I don't have anything holding me back. Well, I love my fanfic, even though nobody's noticing it now. I'm still happy, though. Thank you for listening to this lame-ass author. Also, in the end, the rhino is Honda.

\- Is this week evaporate week or something? Yami and Seto're going to owe me SO big.

A raven-like black hair man mumbled fist clenched together so hard that blood could trickle down any moment. His serious with the mixture of a little childish angle emerald eyes spark with concern. The man's night-black locks curved into unfamiliar shapes neatly pulled behind into a ponytail.

 _Flashback_

\- Otogi-kun!

\- Otogi!

2 voices screamed as the door was kicked open by a certain Brooklyn and descendant of stars. The very 3rd place Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba's puppy and one of the King of Games, Yugi Muto with tears trickling down their pale face ran up to him and Honda. Otogi and Honda were both surprised by their friends' sudden outburst as they explained with a couple of hiccups interrupting:

\- Ya… Yami was lost… _hiccup_ … And when… _hiccup_

Yugi tried his best to explained, however, the mutt jumped in his throat:

\- Seto… Tried to… _hiccup_ … Find him… _hiccup…_

The rest was drowned by the sounds of hiccups and salty tears. Confused, Otogi and Honda were dumbstruck until a shout was heard from the boys, as they chorused together:

\- **THEY WERE BOTH LOST!**

The two explained, hiding their faces in their fragile palm, allowing crystal-clear liquid to spill freely down Honda's lap as he tried to calm them down, however futile.

\- Don't worry.

He assured them, glancing at Honda, only to find him smiling gently at him, mouthing the words "be safe". He tenderly smooth the two's back and wink at Otogi.

\- I'll bring them back.

At that point, Otogi didn't know it was a lie, to all his friends and lover.

 _Back to present_

\- It's weird however you look at it. They both disappear here, and yet I found nothing paranormal. It was a perfectly normal road… Only with signs of Jack of Spade, King of Diamonds and two other blurs I can't really figure out.

Otogi mumbled, unknowingly stepping into the green square, until it flashed a light so bright it almost blinded him, forcing him to cover his poor eyes. His eyes then caught a glimpse of a kid, chuckling darkly…

\- Ouch! F*CK! (A/N: Did I mention this is K+?)

The man exclaimed as his delicate head make hard contact with some unavoidable stern object that he figured was anything but soft.

\- Where in the… Oh SH*T!

How many times had he cursed today, Otogi have no idea, but he was also blinded to the fact this was the last time he'll had his freedom.

In front of him stood a radiant green country. Houses, castles, citizens, horses… All was covered in pine tree's leaves. The woman all wore robes that flashed brilliant jade color with golden lockets and emerald at the hearts. The man wore deep green robes that represent pines' clothes, standing out. However, the fact that no one arches their lips bothered Otogi gravely. As he stood in front of the great, holy pure teal gate. He gazes at it, a smile finds its way on Otogi's lip as he imagine how his lover's eyes would shined and shimmered with delight at how Honda somehow or another would found this gate amusing. He grinned, then chuckle, fresh joys creaked into his eyes. Upon hearing gasps, he turned his gasp, facing the shocked villagers who cover their mouths with their fragile hand:

\- He knows how to smile!

\- Tell me! What's your name?!

Otogi was amazed by all the questions pouring on him, all because he knows the joy of this world.

\- Um… Otogi Ryuji.

\- Otogi should be our KING!

An uproar was blasted from the citizens of the green country, people love him and surrounded him. Otogi's eyes flashed a dark green:

\- Sure, if that's what you wished.

He replied, scratching his back awkwardly, grinning. He forgot about the whole "finding his friend" incident. Slowly, Otogi's eyes became that of moss green at the sign of the Queen of Clubs find its way on his sneaky eyes. Without noticing it, he was wearing a golden crown with the crest of Queen of Clubs at the symbol. Together, Otogi used his jokes and brought smiles back to the country, regaining its lively life it once abandoned. The outcome, though, didn't go well for Otogi…

\- Alice of the Clubs… He had done a spectacular role. But… I see a twist potential here…

A kid hummed, the same, old, terrifying one. He bounced off the fluffy bed, pulling on his hoodie, whistling along the way. His black and white shoes hopping around, as he sang:

\- The third Alice was a young boy, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, he created a strange country.  
That Alice was the country's king,

And then, face-to-face with him was no other than King Otogi himself, clutching his head, tortured by a horrible headache.

\- My friends…

He has mumbled, regaining what he lost. Looking up, he forced a warm smile upon the young child, filled with hospitality:

\- Ah, young gentlemen, what could I do for y…HEY! You're the kid who've trapped me here! I don't care about this bullsh*t anymore! I'm going to find my pals and return back to where my lover and friends are waiting!

He angrily announced, turning his heels against the boy, FINALLY regaining his true achievement. The kid then put on a sly smirk:

\- Oh! Don't you _care_ for your country? Will you just _abandon_ it like that?

Ah. The child then knows it had hit Otogi, as how he paused for a moment. However, hesitation didn't get over him, as he firmly announced:

\- I'm still going back, they know how to smile, and somebody more worthy than me will follow my trail. The council knows what to do.

He said. However, the kid didn't frown or batted an eyebrow, instead, he grinned:

\- Oh! Look at your hand then, O my king.

Upon doing so, Otogi could see it was rotting away. Screaming, he clutched his face. The rabbit-boy then patted his shoulder, whispering alluring words into his ears, as sweet as honey:

\- If you stay and forgot, you'll never rotten. Stay, Alice of the Clubs. You've done your job well. Rule this country, the people needs you.

With that, Otogi's crest returned, as he smiled warmly and returned to his duty with his mindless country. The kid continued his song:

\- Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing his decaying body, he ruled from the summit of the country.

He smirked, melted into air yet again:

\- Who's your lover now? Don't worry, the rhino won't even be in your little memory.


End file.
